Mysterious Portrait
by Seto Atlas
Summary: Mokuba has to do a project on the Kaiba Family but what he finds out is a mystery and he'll need not only his brother but the others as well to solve the mystery and turn his project in! Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

Mysterious Portrait

Chapter 1

Seto Kaiba was typing away on his computer. He was getting angry that his employers didn't know what they were doing. "They should know what they're suppose to do, I don't know why I hired them in the first place!"Seto grumbled as he kept signing walked in saying, "Mr. Kaiba,Mokuba needs to be picked up shall I send the limo?"Seto nodded his head saying "Yes,go ahead, Roland."As Roland walked out the door Seto looked up from his computer for a moment watching one of his best employers leave Kaiba Corp.

At school Mokuba was talking with Yugi and his friends."So Mokuba when is your brother going to pick you up?"asked Tea. Mokuba shrugged "I don't know usually he would send Roland to pick me up." "Did anyone write down our assignment cause I forgot?"asked Yugi."It's easy all we have to do is read a few articles from about an historical person then write a report."Said Tristan as he showed Yugi what to do. Mokuba's ride pulled up in the school parking lot. "I'll see you guys later my ride is here."Joey and Serenity waved while the others yelled goodbye.

Roland held the door for Mokuba as he got in."Mokuba how was school today?"Roland asked while he drove out of the parking lot."It was awesome, the teacher gave us a project to do but I don't know much about it."As the limo stopped at a stop light Roland said"Maybe its in your Textbook."Mokuba sighed and Said "I doubt my family's history is in my history book."The light turned green as the limousine drove on. Roland thought about the subject for a moment until a portrait popped up in his mind."Mokuba, there is a portrait in the Kaiba Mansion that shows all of the Kaiba Family."said Roland. Mokuba's expression changed Roland this. Oh Roland you have to show me ounce we reach home!"Mokuba exclaimed.

When the limousine reached the Kaiba home both Mokuba and Roland went inside."Now Roland show me the Family Portrait is."Mokuba said while taking off his coat. Roland nodded then lead Mokuba up the flight of stairs. They passed a few doors on there way. When they got there Mokuba was astonished. He couldn't believe of how many people was there."So what do you think?" Roland asked after Mokuba had a good look at it. Mokuba couldn't speak he was still gazing at the portrait.

"Roland this is amazing!"Mokuba exclaimed. Roland nodded in agreement." But there's something familiar about this Portrait,has Seto ever seen it?"asked Mokuba. Roland shrugged then said " I must go back to Kaiba Corp. Is there anything else you need Mokuba?"Mokuba shook his head. Roland left leaving Mokuba staring at the portrait for a while.

Mokuba blinked for a moment then it came to him. One of the girls looked just like Serenity! "how could I have missed it, but then again I could be see things." Mokuba looked at it again there was no mistake the Serenity look alike was there alright!


	2. Chapter 2

Mysterious Portrait

Chapter 2

Mokuba came back to his senses when the door down stairs slammed. "Mokuba, are you home?" yelled Seto. Realizing it was Seto , Mokuba ran down stairs "Hey Seto, how was work ? Mokuba asked when he reached his brother. " Troublesome, people don't know what to do and I don't know how how I hired such monkey heads!"from the sound of Seto's voice he was exhausted.

"If you need me Mokuba I'm going to bed." Seto headed up stairs until Mokuba stopped him. "Um Seto I kinda need to show you something." Seto turned around and asked "What is it Mookie?" Mokuba ran up stairs and yelled " Follow me Seto!" Seto followed until they reached the portrait. Mokuba pointed to the the portrait. "Serenity's face is there!" he said when Seto looked at it. "This has to be trick Wheeler must have pulled, I'm going to call the mutt and tell him to get over here and fix it." Seto reached for the nearest phone and started to call. "Seto, he might not have done it." Mokuba said when Seto healed the phone to his ear. "Hello?"Joey answered. "Wheeler,I want you to get down here and clean up the stunt you tried to pull." Realizing who the voice was Joey said "Kaiba, I didn't do it and besides I don't know what you are accusing me of."Seto growled and said "Putting your sister's face on one of my portraits Wheeler."

Joey was still stumped. "Okay,I still don't know what your talking about but I'll get Yugi and the others we'll come over and see what you are talking about." Joey hung up before Seto could say anything else. At the Wheeler apartment Joey walked to his sister's door knocked and said "Ren,we need to go to the Kaiba's."Serenity looked up from her computer. "What is it Joey?" she asked.

"I'll explain ounce we get everyone else, I hope I didn't interrupt anything important."Serenity shook her head "I was finishing up the rest of my homework." Joey nodded. "So what were you doing before Kaiba interrupted you?" she asked. "I was watching football." Both of the Wheeler siblings finally reached the Kame game shop and entered the through the door. "Yuge,we got to get to the Kaiba's."said Joey."What for?"Yugi asked while putting away some packed dueling cards with Tea and Tristan. "Kaiba thinks I painted my sister's face on one of his beloved portraits."Joey explained to the others what Seto had said over the phone."So he thinks you did it?"asked Tea. Joey nodded. On the way to the Kaiba the gang thought of reasons why Serenity's face would be on the portrait.

Ounce the reached the door Yugi knocked and Mokuba opened the door. "Hi guys I'm glad your finally here and Joey I know you didn't do it but Seto needs some convincing." Mokuba said while he lead them up the stairs. When they reached the portrait they finally understood what Seto meant."Mr. Kaiba,my brother is not a very good artist although he has tried."Seto could see that she was sincere in her words but he also knew that she wouldn't lie about her brother and that she loved her brother as he did for Mokuba." I see."Seto said. Everyone looked at the portrait for the last time then Yugi said "Now that we know Joey didn't do it I say we we look up the Kaiba Family tree on the computer."Mokuba ran to his room and brought his laptop. When the laptop butted up Mokuba typed u "Kaiba Family Tree" . "So what does it say?"Mokuba scrolled down a bit and Said " It seems the person that looks like Serenity was a Wheeler."Seto and Serenity looked at each other nervously. "So does that mean we're related?"asked Joey. Mokuba shook his head and said " Nope."Both Seto and Serenity sighed in relief. "But it does mean one thing."said Mokuba. "What's that?" asked Tristan. "Serenity has two ancestors." An email popped up leaving everyone wondering "Who would send Mokuba an email at the moment?"

A/N:Hi guys I'm new here sow please review!

"

'


	3. Chapter 3

A/N this chapter is dedicated to Lady Ritsu for for telling me how to update. There awesome

Mysterious Portrait

Chapter 3

Everyone stared at the screen. "Mossback I thought you said I was the only one you emailed." Set said giving Mossback a questionable look. "Your right, you are the only one I email, should I delete it nissama?" Seto shook his head then said "No, lets find out who it is." Mokuba clicked on the email. "What does it say?" Tea asked while biting her nails. Mokuba read: Meet me at New Domino Park at midnight I shall tell you what happened in the past. "Who is it from?" asked Joey. "Unknown" Mokuba answered. "Should we follow the lead?" asked Serenity who was standing between Joey and Seto. "We have no choice." Yugi said with crossed arms.

"Who should go?" asked Tristan. "I'll go besides I think I'm the only one in this group who stays up past midnight."said Seto. "I'll go too,it's my project."Mokuba said as he jumped out of his chair and pointed to himself. "Me too, I'd like to find out about my second ancestor." said Serenity. "Not without me your not, you'll need your big bro."Joey said giving Serenity a goofy smile.

"Okay, the Wheelers and Kaibas can go while the rest of us can be filled in the next day." said Yugi. The others agreed and said that they couldn't stay up that late."Say,why don't we go out for pizza!" Joey said. "No way Wheeler, I don't think dogs are allowed in a restraunt." Seto said giving Joey a smirk. "You watch it Kaiba." Joey said getting angry at the comment. Serenity looked nervous between the two boys. "Tonight wouldn't be a good time to tell Joey that I'm in love with Seto, he would go berserk." Serenity thought to herself.

"Okay, you two cut it out."said Tea. Mokuba sighed in relief. Joey grumbled to himself while Seto watched Serenity sigh in relief also. Yugi and the others left to go home and Serenity was about to leave as well but turned her head at Seto. Seto was helping Mokuba print some papers but looked from the corner of his eye and saw a sad look in her eyes. Mokuba watched the two as Serenity mouthed sorry so the others wouldn't hear. Seto nodded then saw her go.

"What was that about Seto?"Mokuba asked gathering papers for his essay he would work on later. "You'll understand when your older." Seto said leaving for his room upstairs. Mokuba shrugged then muttered to himself "Sometimes I don't understand Seto." In his room Seto was getting some paper work done. "Silly mutt, don't you know how to act right in front of your sister."

Hours pasted and Serenity finished the homework she said she would do when she got home. "I guess I'll tell Joey I'm in love with his nemesis when this mystery is solved, maybe I'll find out tonight If he loves me to." Serenity shook her head ".Ridiculous" she told herself. Serenity heard Joey yell dinner then went down stairs to join him. "So sis, did you finish your homework." Joey said with his mouth full. Serenity nodded her head and ate her dinner slowly. Joey realized she wasn't herself but thought not to ask her. "Maybe she has a lot on her mind." he thought. Later Joey said he do the dishes and insist for his sister to relax. Serenity thanked Joey and left to her room.

It was eleven o' clock when Serenity woke up. She woke Joey up first by pouring water over the bed then left for a hot shower. Serenity heard Joey seal as water soaked down his back. It took thirty minutes to get to New Domino Park. The Kaiba Brothers was already there waiting. "Hey mutt why the are soaking wet?" Seto asked with a smirk on his face. Mokuba and Serenity giggled at the two rivals giving each other silly looks. The mystery person arrived along with a "book." As the person stepped out of the shadows dice fell to the ground. "Duke Devlin!" Serenity said in shock.

A/N:Surprise!

'


	4. Chapter 4

A/N:I can't believe no one else besides Lady Ritsu Reviews why won't you people review, okay if you review you get a imaginary cookie! So please review I'm begging you!

Mysterious Portrait

Chapter 4

Duke stepped out of the shadows. "Since when do you know about the Kaiba Family's ancestor?" Seto asked. "Well after Battle City I wanted to know what made Gazaburo so cold hearted so I did some research and found out that it had gone down from generations but Serenity's second ancestor "Sarah Wheeler" fell in love with "Kaido Kaiba" and changed that." Mokuba saw the "book" Duke held in his hand. "So what's that in your hand?" Mokuba asked pointing to the book. Duke held it up and said "This is Sarah Wheeler's diary, I found it in an old mansion down town." Joey snapped his fingers "That reminds me I saw an old mansion as well, is it the same one your talking about Duke?" he asked.

Duke nodded. Serenity was glad to hear about her second ancestor but knowing that there was spooky mansion intrigued her. "Maybe all of us can can go take a look inside after we take a look at that dairy." she thought to herself. Mokuba was holding the dairy now, he had tried slip it out of Duke's fingers when he wasn't looking and had won. "Well thanks for the information Duke it was good to see you again." Serenity said smiling. Duke was going to thank her by kissing her hand but Seto pretended to cough. Joey sighed in relief as Seto stopped them.

Duke headed back to his limo. "And thought he never leave."said Seto. "Same here." Joey agreed. Mokuba and Serenity giggled thinking that was the first those two agreed with each other. "So who's keeping the diary?"asked Serenity. "Knowing Wheeler here he'll probably chew on it." Seto said pointing to Joey. "Hey!" Joey yelled.

"I have a special drawer that no opens." said Mokuba. "Good idea, lets keep it there out in the open." Joey said sarcasticly. Serenity slapped Joey then said "Forgive him, he has no mind that works right at midnight." Seto smirked at her comment. Mokuba giggled. "I'll keep it, besides no one except the maids and Mokuba enter my room and they know better not to snoop." Seto said while taking the book from Mokuba. "Fair enough." Serenity said with her arms crossed. The Kaiba Brothers headed to there limo and the Wheelers headed the other direction waking home.

The next day after school everyone was waiting for Mokuba's ride that would take them to the Kaiba Mansion to take a look at that diary. While they were waiting Mokuba,Serenity and Joey filled them in on what happened early that morning. "Duke was the mysterious sender?" asked Tea. Mokuba nodded. "I can't believe Duke found an historical diary." said Yugi. "Yeah,no one is that lucky." said Joey.

Roland arrived with the limo. "Hey,there's Roland!" Mokuba pointed out. Everybody piled in and then headed to the Kaiba Mansion. When they arrived Seto was already there waiting for them. The limo came to a stop and everyone got out. "My room is being cleaned as well as Mokuba's so we'll go to the library, I a;ready have the diary." Seto said leading them in and waiting for them to take their coats off.

"I call dibs for reading the diary out loud!" Joey said raising his hand as thy went to the library. "Actually mutt, I think Serenity should read it since it's her ancestor." said Seto. Everyone agreed. Seto handed Serenity the book as they were about to hear what Sarah Wheeler's life was like but would it lead to more questions?

A/N:Left ya hanging didn't I? Now you must review to find out what the diary says.

i


	5. Chapter 5

Mysterious Portrait

Chapter 5

Everyone gathered around Serenity like she was about to read to children at the library, all but Seto who stood in the corner. "Read it Ren." Joey pressed his sister. "Don't push her Wheeler." Seto said lifting his head to rub it. Serenity started: Dear Diary, we moved out of our old home but next to the Kaiba Family. They seem decent but there's one person I'm in love with "Kaido Kaiba" Each time we see each other he smiles and waves while his father's not looking and I wave back. One night he climbed up the balcony to my room. We talked for a while talking about different things. He said he was into "Duel Monsters" I told him I didn't know what that was.

He pulled out a card then said that I should keep it. I looked at and read it "Blue-Eyes White Dragon." Serenity stopped and looked up. "Wow, not only the cold hearted conclusion going down from generation but so was blue eyes." Mokuba said looking at his brother who was looking at the card that was mentioned. "I doubt a card could last that long, could it?" Yugi asked as he put one finger on his chin pondering on the subject.

"Well Kaiba, could they?" Joey asked Seto pushing the question a little. "I don't know but we can check how old the card is, I made a scanner that can scan the age and also the former person or people through the years who had the card, If "Kaido Kaiba" comes up on the screen we'll know that a card can last that long." Seto said as he lead everybody to the lab. "Hay Kaiba, since when do you know how to work a scanner?" Joey asked sarcasticly.

When they got to the lab Seto put Blue Eyes under the scanner. "I wonder if Kaido had all three of those cards." Tea said wondering in her mind. "Serenity, while we're waiting for the scanner keep reading the book." Mokuba said who persuaded her to continue. She continued: He said he was going to be in some kind of tournament and said that I should be there. When the day came for the tournament I arrived but when it was over he lost to a guy named "Yuri Mouto" I tried to cheer him up of the loss but he ran out of the stadium before I could say anything. When I walked out to find him I saw two more Blue Eyes on the ground. I thought he dropped them. It was years until I saw him again but now we were both grown-ups. I told him losing the tournament wasn't important but before I knew it he asked me to marry him. I said yes. A month later we were on our honey moon. Serenity took a breather before she could continued.

My mother left a treasure for me but only gave me a clue to where it was. The clue was :"Look to the past you'll find your most treasured memory to be." Serenity stopped to look up at the others who was lost as a goose by the clue. "What the heck does that mean?" Joey asked scratching his head. The scanner dinged before anyone could say anything. Seto lifted the lid to put the card back in his deck. Mokuba tore the results off the scanner. "Don't tell them the age Mokuba." Seto instructed closing the lid. "Why is it the age of your ancestor?" asked Joey. "Shut up Wheeler." Seto grumbled.

Joey shrugged. "Tell us if Kaido had the cards then." said Tristan. Mokuba looked then said "Yep." It took everyone to get back to the library. "Okay back to the clue Serenity read. "Look to the past you'll find your treasured memory to be." Yugi repeated the clue."It's clearly has to be something she loved."said Joey. "No Joey, a treasured memory like a day you can't forget."said Tea.

"You mean like her best day ever."asked Tristan. Tea nodded. "The treasure is where her best day took place, but where." Yugi questioned as he paced the floor. "Keep reading Serenity, maybe we'll find out where." Mokuba said. Serenity continued:I know mother meant where but my best memory is at Kaido's Mansion. So that's where I'll start looking! Serenity turned the page. "What is it Ren." Joey asked seeing the sad look in her eyes. Serenity lip quivered then said "That's the end of it!"


	6. Chapter 6

Mysterious Portrait

Chapter 6

"You mean that's the last page of the diary?" Joey asked as he pulled his messy hair. "Yep." Serenity simply said. "Great now we're at a dead end." said Tristan. "Not quite, there is still that old mansion Duke mentioned." Seto said getting up and walking to the others. "Yeah, maybe we can find another diary hidden there." said Yugi. "And also the treasure." said Joey. "Hold on guys we can't just ransack a house that's not ours." said Tea. "She's right, even though no one lives in it we would need a deed to get in." said Seto. "But we don't know who has it." said Mokuba. Seto sighed and said "Think people, who has the deed to every home in Japan?" The others thought for a moment.

"The "President"or "Mayer." said Tristan. "Wait who's mansion is that?"asked Joey."Joey's right we would have to ask for the right one." said Serenity. "Clearly it's Kaido's mansion since he had a rich family." said Seto. "Lets go to President's and ask him for the deed he has already heard of the "Kaiba Family." said Mokuba. Every piled in the limo. "Do you think he'll believe us when we say you are his descendent?" Serenity asked Seto. "The Kaibas are famous he should recognize me, I have been on television before." Seto said looking at Serenity quizzically. "Surely she's seen me on television before." Seto thought as he watch her out of the corner of his eye.

When they reached the elevator Seto said "Okay, ounce we reach his office leave the talking to me." Joey was about to say something until Serenity stepped on his foot. Joey covered his mouth before the scream could get out. "Joey, just trust Seto for a day!" Joey sadly nodded with his hand still covering his mouth. Everyone thought Seto would say something about Serenity calling by his first name but he said nothing. The elevator arrived at the top floor.

"We'd like to see the "President for a moment." Seto said ounce they reached the secretary's desk. "He's in a meeting at the moment, do you have an appointment?" Seto said no. "Well then you must leave." Seto looked at Serenity who was nervous that they might not get in. Seto looked back at the secretary then said "Tell him that Seto Kaiba would like to see him ounce he's done with his meeting." The secretary nodded then everyone sat down in chairs to wait for the man.

"Man Kaiba I bet this is the first time you have to wait." Joey said as he watched Seto pace back and forth. "Shut up up Wheeler."said Seto. Mokuba sat between Serenity and Joey. He was wondering what the treasure could be. Seto got tired of pacing and finally sat om the other side of Serenity. Joey saw this and mouthed for Seto to get out. Serenity motion Mokuba to step on Joey's foot. Mokuba did so he Seto smirked at Joey. "Man,I wonder why Serenity is stopping me to insult Kaiba, does she love him." Joey thought. He looked at Serenity who was watching Seto. "I bet she does." Joey thought again.

"The "President can see you now Mr. Kaiba." Everyone got up. The secretary was about to stop the others but Seto said they were with him. The secretary let them pass. As they reached the door to his office Seto let Mokuba knock. "Come in." A voice said. They walked in examine the room. "Ah Mr. Kaiba what do you need?" asked the"President". "A deed to Kaido Kaiba's mansion." Seto demanded putting on his serious face. "You mean that old mansion down town?" the "President" asked. Seto nodded.

The President looked in his files where he stored old deeds. He handed them to Seto and Mokuba thanked him. They walked out the door. "Great, now we can search the house!" said Mokuba.


	7. Chapter 7

Mysterious Portrait

Chapter 7

The limo left the President's place and headed to the old Kaiba Mansion. "When we get to that mansion I'm gonna wreck the place trying to find the treasure!" Joey said pumped as he was to get there. "what if it's locked?" asked Serenity. "Then we're gonna break the door down." said Tristan. "We gotta stay positive Serenity something good might happen if we stay positive." said Yugi. "Maybe." Serenity said as she looked out the limo. "We have arrived sir." said the driver.

Everyone got out of the limo. Seeing how gloomy it was brought Serenity back to a worried to state. Yugi tried the knob as they reached the door. "It works, see Ren, Yuge was right." Joey said.

"Since the clue can't help us no more we'll split up in groups." said Yugi. "Who goes where?" asked Tea. "Me, Joey and Tea will check here in the halls, Tristan and Mokuba will check the backyard and Seto and Serenity will check up stairs." Yugi said directing everyone where to go. "Don't pull any tricks Kaiba!" Joey said giving him a glare. "Wheeler I'm as ready to get this over with as you are ready to learn a new dog trick." Seto said giving him a smirk. Tea grabbed Joey by the ear and brought him with her down the hall.

Serenity climbed the steps first with Seto behind her. He kept his eyes on her feet making sure she didn't trip. As Serenity was about to reach the last step the step crumbled and fell to the floor. Seto grabbed her arm before the crumbling step took her with it. "Thanks." Serenity said when she reached the top floor. "Whatever." Seto said giving her a smirk as he past her. She smiled when his back was turned.

Down stairs Yugi, Joey and Tea stepped on each board to make sure none creaked or gave way. "None seem to to be creaking." said Tea. "Then lets tare the boards apart." said Joey. Yugi and Tea shrugged then joined Joey in his plan. Outside Tristan and Mokuba dug up the ground making sure not trough dirt in the road. "Well we might as well dug the whole playground." said Tristan. Mokuba nodded agreeing with him that the treasure wasn't in the backyard. They reported to Yugi,Joey and Tea that the treasure wasn't there. "We didn't have luck either." said Joey. "I hope Seto and Serenity find something good up there." said Mokuba. "Shouldn't we help them?" asked Tea. "No it would be difficult the boards up there might not be able to hold all of us." said Yugi.

Up stairs Seto and Serenity kept searching. In one room Serenity was tapping on the wall. When she tapped the last wall of the room she heard something hollow and yelled "Seto I found something. It took Seto a few minutes to find Serenity. He saw her point to a wall. "Stand back." He commanded Serenity. She did as she was told and Seto kicked the wall down. The wall came crumbling down. When the whole wall came crumbling down they saw a blue and white chest sitting there waiting to be opened. Seto grabbed each handle and lifted it out of the compartment.

Serenity went to the stairs and yelled "Guys, we found something!" Yugi and others headed up the stairs and followed Serenity to the chest. "So who wants to the honers of opening it?" Joey asked out load. "I think Serenity and Mokuba need to open it since they were more involved in this mystery." said Tea.

"Wait, before we open it I just like to say that this changes nothing between any of us." said Yugi. "You got that right, cause I'm still gonna be the same and so is Kaiba!" said Joey. " For ounce in your life Wheeler your right." Seto said with crossed arms. Then say:Wheeler is right and he'll always will be right." Joey said playing with Seto's mouth. " Don't push it Wheeler!" Seto warned jerking his hand of of him. Everyone chuckled between the two boys ending the tension in the room.

A/N:I loved how my imagination played with the humor between Seto and Joey in the end of this chapter. Read and Review!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: W are coming to close to the mystery. Maybe I'll be able to finish it today!

Mysterious Portrait

Chapter 8

"Okay guys lets finish the mystery." said Yugi. Everyone stopped laughing and waited for Serenity and Mokuba to open the chest. The chest was hard to open but it finally gave way. When it was opened all the way they saw a "Blue Book" that read diary. "Well looks like we found another diary." said Joey who picked it up as he said this. "Not only that but also a duel card." said Mokuba. Joey opened the cover then said "Kaiba, looks like your gonna have to read this one." Serenity looked at it as well and said "Property of Kaido Kaiba."

Joey tossed Seto the book and he started reading: I ran away from the stadium cause I didn't want Sarah to see me so defeated and sad. It took me years to get over my lose to the game. A few years later we saw each other again. I told her why ran away from the stadium. After our marriage and honeymoon Sarah was murdered I vowed revenge on Sarah's death but I didn't know who did it. Years passed by but sill no luck. I seemed to keep having dreams about her. But ever since her death I never could sleep soundly again. Seto stopped. " keep reading Seto." Mokuba persuaded his brother. He was about to start again until they heard footsteps running up the stairs. "Now who could that be asked Serenity. Duke' appeared looking down at the floor tears flowing down his face. "Duke" Tea questioned but he didn't answer.

Tristan saw a green book in his hand. He tapped Joey's shoulder and pointed to the green book. "Hey dice boy, what's that in your hand." asked Joey. "My ancestor's diary." he said his body shaking like scared puppy about to get sent to the pound. "I read the book and it said my ancestor killed Sarah Wheeler. "What!" everyone but Seto screamed in confusion. "My ancestor Jake Devlin was in love with Sarah, he couldn't stand seeing Kaido with Sarah So he said"If I can't have her no one else can." Everyone stood in shock. But Seto only shrugged and said "Well that males sense." Duke wiped the tears from his eyes and said "I'm sorry Serenity." He then ran out the the door an fled the house before anyone could say anything. Serenity said"It's not your fault Duke."

"Well now we don't have to read the rest do we Yuge?"asked Joey. Yugi shrugged then said "I don't know, Kaiba keep reading we may find something else." Seto started again: One night I had a another dream about Sarah only she was telling me something. "Kaido you must find the treasure for me it contains answers to my death." So I looked up and down for the treasure but couldn't find it. If it's possible maybe the next generation will find it Sarah's soul would be at rest. Seto stopped and said "That's the end of it." Serenity dug through the chast and found a picture of Sarah and Kaito together. She dug through again and found another picture Sarah and Jake. "Looks like the mystery is solved" said Yugi. "But there's one thing, are we related to the Kaiba Brothers?" asked Joey. Tea snapped her fingers and said "I forgot to tell you guys but I asked my mom about that and she said that even though Serenity's and Kaiba's ancestors married each other doesn't mean that their related it only means that they met."

"Well that's a relief." said Joey. Seto closed the chest. "Now I can finish my project." said Mokuba. Yugi,Joey,Tea,Tristan and Mokuba left for the limo. Serenity watched Seto pick the chest up and said to him "I'm glad we're not related but I'm also glad we be friends." Serenity gently kissed him on the check and left. "What just happened?" Seto asked himself as he walk out the door with the chest. Seto turned around one last time but this time he saw the ghost of Sarah and Kaido. Seto heard Sarah say Thank you in his ear then the ghost suddenly disappeared. Serenity came running and asked "Coming Seto?" Seto followed Serenity carrying the chest with him.


	9. Chapter 9

Mysterious Portrait

Chapter 9

The next day Mokuba was getting ready for school. He couldn't wait to tell about his history project to the class. He ran down the stairs and to the door. "Mokuba, why are you so excited to go to school?" Roland asked grabbing Mokuba's shirt collar. "I'm so excited because I get to present my history project today." said Mokuba. "Well school doesn't start until an hour, want some breakfast?" asked Roland. "Sure, so where's Seto?" Mokuba asked walking to the kitchen with Roland.

"He has already left for work." Roland answered. Mokuba nodded. Later in his history class Mokuba was waiting for his turn to show his project. When it came his turn he brought his report and the diary's that the gang found. Mokuba cleared his throat then and started telling the class about the love between Kaido and Sarah. He then sowed the class the diary. "These are Kaido and Sarah's diary's,

I also looked them over turns out that old mansion down town is Kaido's Mansion.

After school Mokuba was waiting for the limo to take him to Kaiba Corp. "So Mokuba what's your grade?" asked Tea. "I got an A+!" yelled Mokuba. "That's great Mokuba." said Yugi. "It sure is and I can't wait to show Seto." Mokuba said excitedly. Roland drove the limo in the parking lot. "There's my ride see you later." Mokuba ran to the limo and then showed Roland his grade.

"This is wonderful Mokuba, your brother would be very glad."said Roland. "Hey Roland can you drive me to Kaiba Corporation I can't wait to show Seto my grade." Roland nodded then opened the door for Mokuba.

It took a few minutes to get there. When they arrived Mokuba ordered for Roland to wait here. Mokuba was finally at his brother's door in just a few minutes. Mokuba knocked the entered his brother's office. Mokuba saw he was on the phone and waited. When he finished his call Mokuba said "Seto, I got my history grade for my project I just couldn't wait.". "Okay Mookie, lets have a look at that grade." Mokuba walked around Seto's desk then handed it to him. Seto looked at it gave Mokuba a hug then said "I'm so proud of this grade Mookie we should celebrate." This made Mokuba smirk a bit then say "I know just how to do it."

Mokuba ran out of the room leaving Seto wondering what he had in mind. "Knowing that kid he probably has something up his sleeve."

Mokuba called everyone when he got home. "Seto will probably kill me for calling Yugi and the others over here without his permission." Mokuba then recalled a moment between Seto and Serenity. " I have an idea of how to put those two together." Mokuba said as he smirked. "I shall put those two love birds together even if it gets me grounded!"

Yugi and the others finally arrived. "Hey guys, I showed Seto my grade and he was so happy he said we should celebrate."

A/N: I know this is short but we shall rap it up for the last chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

Mysterious Portrait

Chapter 10

"How should we get this party started?" Joey asked Mokuba. "First we put some music on." Mokuba answered cheerfully. Joey ran to the boom box to find music. "I already have took care of the food." Mokuba said leading them to a table full of food. "Knowing Joey and Tristan they'll be pigging out at the food table." Tea said giggling. "I guess we already have everything." said Yugi. "Your right Yugi, now we must wait for Seto."

Meanwhile, Seto was finishing the last of the paper work. Seto sighed and said "I'm glad I won't have to deal with this again until Monday." Seto stretched this arms then put the paper work away in his filing cabinet. "Now I can get home to whatever party Mokuba has up his sleeve."

He walked out of his office and locked the door behind him. He then walked out of Kaiba Corporation making sure the security system worked before he left. Seto walked past each building on his way home. "I think I covered every page of paperwork for the new duel disk coming out next week." Seto thought to himself. When he reached home he was in shock. "Mokuba, I thought it was just gonna be you and me." said Seto. "Sorry Seto, I thought since they helped us with the A I thought they could celebrate with us." Mokuba said hugging Seto ounce he took his blue trench coat on the coat hanger.

Seto sighed then said "Okay kid have fun with Yugi and the others." Seto headed for the food table to get a snack. "Okay time to put Operation Love birds to the test." Mokuba said with a smirk on his face. "Joey there are some extra duel cards you might like in the living room." Mokuba said pointing to the living room. "Sweet!" Joey said making a be-line for the living room. Ounce Joey was inside he quietly locked the door.

Mokuba saw Serenity standing outside on the balcony by herself. "Perfect now getting Seto outside with her." Mokuba said trying to find Seto. "Seto, Joey made a mess on the balcony." Mokuba said pointing. "What, I'll take care of this." Seto said outraged. Ounce he reached the balcony Mokuba locked the door.

"Alright Wheeler time to...Seto then realized there was no mess and Joey was not the one standing there. Serenity looked at him nervously. "Mokuba must have found out that I'm in love with Serenity and tried to put us together." Seto thought to himself. "Is there something wrong?" asked Serenity.

"No but you seemed all by your self." Seto said rubbing his neck. "I'd love some company." Serenity said cheerfully. There was silence between the two of them except for Joey's pounding noise back inside. Seto was the first to break the silence. "So what are you doing here by yourself?" he asked sitting down beside her. "Just wanted some peace and quiet from Joey's noise maker mouth." Seto laughed. "Looks like we have something in com in." he said. Serenity laughed with him. "I guess your right." The two of them talked for a moment then Serenity asked why they were locked out on the balcony. "Mokuba thinks we're in love with each other." Seto explained. "Of course that could be the reason I let you call me by my first name." Set said again. "I'm kinda in love with you to but I think Joey already knows." Serenity said laughing.

They didn't know it but they were getting close to each other as they spoke. After Serenity was the last to say something they kissed. "Success!" Mokuba yelled and as Joey was finally released he headed for the balcony. "Kaiba you keep your hands off of her! Joey yelled. But it was already too late. Tea sighed and said "How romantic."

A/N:That's the end of "Mysterious Portrait." but don't worry there will be a sequel !


End file.
